


Let's all chat!

by DaintyCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fake Frostiron, Family, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Jokes, M/M, Parodie, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony überredet alle Avengers (und einige nicht-Avengers) dazu, auf eine Chat-Webseite zu gehen. Wahnsinn folgt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's all chat!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129278) by A Dot In The Sky. 



> Nur eine Übersetzung! Nicht das Geringste gehört mir!
> 
> Anmerkung des Originalautoren: DIES IST NUR UM DES HUMORS WEGEN BITTE NICHT ERNST NEHMEN.

**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Clint ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Steve ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Danke, das ihr das mit mir macht Jungs, ich schulde euch was.  
Clint: Mit 'schulde euch was' meinst du 'nehme euch alle mit und mache euch zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen betrunken', richtig?  
Thor: ICH WÜRDE ES LIEBEN MIT DIR BETRUNKEN ZU WERDEN, TONY  
Tony: … Thor, du musst nicht alles in Großbuchstaben schreiben.  
Thor: ABER ES MACHT MICH GLÜCKLICH  
Tony: … Thor …  
Thor: JA, MANN AUS EISEN?  
Tony: … Nichts …  
Steve: Thor, findest du nicht alles in Großbuchstaben zu tippen ist ein bisschen übertrieben?  
Thor: NEIN  
Steve: Oh. Okay :)  
Thor: WIE HAST DU DAS GEMACHT?  
Steve: Was gemacht?  
Thor: EIN FRÖHLICHES GESICHT  
Steve: Du musst nur : tippen und dann ) .  
Thor: DAS IST ERSTAUNLICH! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
Steve: Du kannst jetzt aufhören, Thor.  
Tony: Lol  
Steve: Halt den Mund Tony.  
Tony: =(  
Thor: TRAURIGKEIT! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :) :) :) :) :)  
Tony: Guck, was du getan hast  
Tony: Jetzt werden wir alle sterben  
Tony: Danke, Steve

**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Thor: WO IST MEIN BRUDER  
Tony: Ich weiß es nicht. Es sagt, er sei online.  
Thor: LOKI, SPRICH. TONY WEISS, DASS DU IN DER LEITUNG BIST  
Loki: Lass mich in Ruhe, Thor.  
Tony: Da bist du ja Rentier  
Loki: Ich gehe.  
Tony: Nein, tust du nicht.  
Loki: Warum nicht?  
Tony: Weil du es genießt Thor zu beobachten, wie er dumm reagiert.  
Thor: LOOK, LOKI! :) :) :( :) :( :) :( :)  
Loki: …  
Tony: …  
Steve: …  
Clint: …  
Thor: :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **   
**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Loki  
Tony: Loki  
Tony: Loki  
Tony: Loki  
Tony: Loki  
Tony: Loki  
Tony: Loki  
Loki: WAS  
Tony: Ich habe eine Frage  
Loki: …   
Tony: Bist du bereit hierfür  
Loki: …   
Tony: Es ist ziemlich heftig  
Loki: …   
Tony: Diese Frage wird dein ganzes Leben verändern  
Loki: FRAG JETZT EINFACH, WAS DU WISSEN WILLST!  
Tony: K, bist du sicher, dass du bereit bist?  
Loki: Ja, Stark. Ich bin bereit.  
Tony: … Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie sexy denkst du ist Iron Man?  
Loki: … hast du mich wirklich gerade gefragt, wie sexy ich dich finde?  
Tony: … Irgendwie schon  
Loki: Ich werde das nicht beantworten.  
Tony: Bitte  
Loki: Nein.  
Tony: Bitte  
Loki: NEIN.  
Tony: Bitte  
Loki: NEIN!  
Tony: Biiiiiitteeeeee  
Loki: UGH. Ich weiß nicht, acht?  
Tony: Nur eine acht? =(  
Loki: Ähm … zehn an einem guten Tag?  
Tony: Wirklich! =D  
Loki: Ja.  
Tony: ^.^ Jetzt fühle ich mich SEXYYY  
Loki: Das ist schön Tony.

**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Thor: HALLO, FREUNDE  
Tony: Hi Thor! Ich habe eine Frage.  
Thor: OOH! FRAG NUR, MEIN FREUND!  
Tony: … auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn  
Loki: *facepalm*  
Tony: Wie sexy ist dein Bruder?  
Loki: Warte, WAS?!  
Thor: Neun! =D  
Loki: Oh, Nornen …   
Thor: ABER ZEHN AN EINEM GUTEN TAG.  
Loki: Ich gehe.  
Tony: Neeeeeiiiiin!  
Thor: NEEEEIIIIN!

**_Loki hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Tony: =(  
Thor: :(


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Clint ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Loki: Was willst du, Hawk?  
Clint: Tony zwingt mich mit dir zu sprechen.  
Loki: Oh, tut er? Wie bedroht er dich?  
Clint: …  
Loki: …  
Clint: …  
Loki: …  
Clint: Ich möchte das nicht beantworten.  
Loki: Oh. *zweideutig die Augenbrauen heben*  
Clint: Nein, nicht so.  
Loki: *trotzdem Augenbrauen heben*  
Clint: :(  
Loki: lol  
Thor: lol  
Loki: Wann bist du gekommen?  
Thor: Ich war die ganze Zeit hier.  
Loki: Was ist mit den ganzen Großbuchstaben passiert?  
Thor: Tony hat mich dazu gezwungen kleine Buchstaben zu verwenden.  
Loki: Oh, wirklich? Wie hat er dich dazu gezwungen?  
Thor: …  
Loki: …  
Thor: …  
Loki: …  
Thor: …  
Clint: Waffeln!  
Loki: Was ist eine 'Waffel'?  
Thor: =O  
Clint: =O  
Loki: … Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.  
Clint: WIR MÜSSEN DIR DAS ESSEN DES HIMMELS GEBEN  
Thor: AYE. DAS IST BESSER ALS HONIGWEIN.

**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Oh nein! Thor hat Großbuchstaben verwendet.  
Thor: NEIN! NEIN! ES TUT MIR LEID!  
Tony: *böses Lachen*  
Loki: Was hast du gemacht, Tony? SAG ES MIR, DAMIT ICH ES AUCH MACHEN KANN!  
Tony: Ich habe Thor erzählt, dass ich jedem sein Geheimnis verraten würde, wenn er nicht tun würde, was ich sage.  
Loki: Erzähl es mir.  
Clint: Ich dachte du redest mit miiir Lokiii!  
Loki: … Sei still, Hawk.  
Clint: =(  
Thor: DU HAST DEN PFEILMANN ZUM WEINEN GEBRACHT, BRUDER.  
Loki: gut.  
Clint: ='(  
Thor: SCHAU DIR DIE TRÄNE AN, BRUDER  
Clint: ='''''''''''(  
Thor: SO VIELE TRÄÄÄÄNEEEEN!  
Tony: NEEEEIIIIIN WILLST DU NICHT SEIN GEHEIMNIS HÖREN?!  
Loki: Ja.  
Thor: NEIN  
Clint: =,',',',',',',(  
Thor: SO TRAURIG  
Loki: SAG ES MIR  
Tony: lol Thor benutzt Frauen-Shampoo  
Thor: Oh, das war das Geheimnis von dem du gesprochen hast. Okay =)  
Loki: ES GIBT VERSCHIEDENE GESCHLECHTER?! WELCHES GESCHLECHT IST DAS, DAS NACH ERDBEEREN RIECHT?  
Thor: Offensichtlich ist das Frauen-Shampoo.  
Loki: Was?!  
Thor: Ich weiß =(  
Loki: Aber … Die Erdbeeren … =(  
Clint: Ich könnte deine Erdbeere sein ;)  
Loki: Ihh. Nein.  
Clint: =(((  
Thor: LOKI. JETZT IST ER WIEDER NIEDERGESCHLAGEN.  
Clint: =( *schnief*  
Loki: Fick dich, Clint.

**_Loki hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Clint: =(  
Thor: =(  
Tony: =*


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **   
**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Thor: BRUDER LOKI  
Loki: Oh nein.  
Thor: ICH HABE FANTASTISCHE NEUIGKEITEN!  
Loki: Ich möchte deine Neuigkeiten nicht hören.  
Thor: =(  
Loki: Das hat keinen Einfluss auf mich, Thor.  
Thor: WARUM LIEBST DU MICH NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-  
Loki: Thor …   
Thor: -IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-  
Loki: Thor, bitte …   
Thor: -IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHT! WAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!  
Loki: GUT! ERZÄHL MIR DEINE NEUIGKEITEN!  
Thor: Ich habe diese erstaunlichen magischen Leckereien!   
Loki: Warte, MAGISCH!  
Thor: In der Tat.  
Loki: … Nun, zögere nicht! Erzähl es mir!  
Thor: Es nennt sich … ein POPTART.  
Loki: ooooh! Welche magischen Fähigkeiten besitzt es?  
Thor: Du musst selbst einen essen, um es zu verstehen, Bruder.  
Loki: SEHR GUT. Ich werde einige von dir stehlen.  
Thor: Wie?  
Loki: So.  
Thor: …   
Loki: …   
Thor: WOHIN SIND MEINE POPPY TARTY'S GEGANGEEEN?! =(  
Loki: … DIESER GESCHMACK IST GRAUENHAFT! =(  
Thor: Aber … sie sind lecker …   
Loki: SIE SCHMECKEN WIE KÜNSTLICHE FRÜCHTE!  
Thor: Aber ich liebe sie!  
Loki: SIE SIND WIEDERLICH!  
Thor: aber die Magie … :(   
Loki: ICH BRAUCHE RICHTIGES ESSEN  
Thor: Aber …   
Loki: NEIN. NEIN. NEIN.

**_Loki hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Thor: =(

**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Heeeyeyyyyyy Thor!  
Thor: TONY! SIND POPTARTS NICHT DIE BESTE SACHE ÜBERHAUPT?   
Tony: Sie sind nett, wenn Pepper mich zwingt sie zu essen.  
Thor: Mein Bruder hasst sie. =(  
Tony: Nun … dann bleibt mehr für dich.  
Thor: Aber er hat meine gestohlen. =(  
Tony: Oh. Möchtest du mit mir Poptarts kaufen gehen?  
Thor: JA! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **   
**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Thor: HALLO BRUDER.  
Loki: Was willst du, Thor?  
Thor: ICH WOLLTE HI SAGEN.  
Loki: Okay … Hi.  
Thor: YAYYYY!  
Loki: …

**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Hi Leute. Ich weiß ihr habt mich vermisst. *Smexy face*  
Thor: WAS IST DIESES 'SMEXY' VON DEM DU SPRICHST?  
Loki: Das ist nichts, Thor.  
Thor: BITTE SAG MIR WAS SMEXY BEDEUTET  
Tony: In einem Wort?  
Thor: JA.  
Tony: Ich.  
Thor: SMEXY BEDEUTET MANN AUS EISEN?  
Tony: Ja.  
Loki: *facepalm*

**_Steve ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Steve: Hi, Leute =)  
Loki: Hallo, Steve.  
Thor: HALLO!  
Tony: Heyyy  
Steve: Ich fühle mich so willkommen! *verlegen*  
Thor: YAAYYY! =D  
Tony: … Alsoooo … Ich habe Neuigkeiten!  
Thor: ERZÄHL'S MIR. ERZÄHL'SMIRERZÄHL'SMIRERZÄHL'SMIR!  
Loki: …   
Steve: …   
Tony: … Pepper ist schwanger! Ich werde der erste von uns mit einem Kind sein! =D  
Thor: … Es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, aber Loki hat bereits Kinder.  
Tony: Warte, WAS?!  
Thor: In der Tat.  
Loki: Bitte, Thor. Nicht.  
Thor: Drei wunderschöne Kinder.  
Loki: Thor, hör auf zu reden. JETZT.  
Steve: Wie sehen sie aus?!  
Tony: Ja, erzähl es uns.  
Thor: Nun, da gibt es Nafi, Slepnir und Jormungand.  
Tony: … Nette Namen.  
Steve: AWWW! Ich wette sie sind liebenswert!  
Thor: IN DER TAT! Sleipnir ist das majestätischste Roß, dass ihr je sehen werdet!   
Tony: Warte, was?  
Loki: Thor, HALT.DEN.MUND.  
Tony: Warte, du hast ein Pferde-Kind?  
Loki: …   
Thor: Und eine Schlange und ein Wolf!  
Loki: …   
Tony: Warte, deine Kinder sind nur ein Pferd, eine Schlange und ein Wolf?  
Loki: Nein.  
Thor: … Nun, da gibt es auch noch Hel.  
Loki: Ja, ja, meine Totengott-Tochter. So Lustig.  
Tony: … Wie genau hast du Tierkinder bekommen?  
Thor: Er kann sich verwandeln! ^.^  
Loki: …   
Steve: Ich muss gehen … sterben … oder so …   
Tony: Du … hattest Sex … Mit einem Pferd.  
Loki: Ja.  
Tony: Oh Mann, das ist lustig! Ich muss jetzt gehen und es allen anderen sagen. Bye!

**_Tony hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Steve: ICH AUCH.

**_Steve hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Loki: Sie dir an, was du getan hast.  
Thor: Ich fühle mich von mir selbst sehr beeindruckt.  
Loki: … Ich hasste dich, Thor.  
Thor: Ich liebe dich! =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alle, die diese FF lesen: Nächstes Update erst in einigen Wochen, weil ich ohne Internet bin

Thor: U-UND DANN HAT ER GESAGT DASS ES ESSEN VON *sniff* VON WERTLOSEN KINDERN SEI!  
Tony: Was? Das ist so grausam!  
Thor: ICH WEEEEIIIISS! *schluchz*  
Tony: Es ist okay, Kumpel. Lass alles raus.   
Thor: WAS HABE ICH MICH MIT MEINEM BRUDER NUR FALSCH GEMACHT?!  
Tony: Ich bin nicht sicher, Thor.

**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Loki: Hallo, Tony, Thor.  
Thor: DU WIRST STERBEN DU ARMSELIGES BIEST!  
Loki: Warte, was?  
Thor: ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN  
Loki: Nein, wirst du nicht.  
Thor: Was?  
Loki: Möchtest du wissen, warum?  
Thor: Ja. THOR WILL ES WISSEN.  
Loki: Du weißt nicht, wo ich bin.  
Thor: … Aber ich weiß, wo deine Violine ist.  
Loki: DAS.WÜRDEST.DU NICHT.WAGEN.  
Thor: Doch, ich würde. Oh nein, ich denke sie hat eine Saite verloren. Oh! Jetzt ist eine weitere kaputt.  
Loki: Saiten können ersetzt werden.  
Thor: Uups. Ich denke ich habe sie gerade mit Moljinor in tausend Stücke zerschlagen.  
Loki: WAS?! DU WIRST STERBEN!  
Tony: Warte, warte, warte, du spielst Violine?  
Loki: Nein, ich habe nur eine, damit sie herumliegen und einstauben kann.  
Thor: Möchtest du die zertrümmerten Überreste deiner Violine zurück haben, Bruder?  
Loki: Ich denke, ich werde gehen und eine Poptart-Fabrik in die Luft jagen. Und zwar jetzt!  
Tony: Woah, woah, woah. Kannst du nicht einfach eine andere Violine kaufen?  
LOKI: DU DENKST, ICH KÖNNTE EINFACH SO EINE NEUE KAUFEN?! DAS WAR SEHR TEURE HANDWERKSKUST, STARK!  
Tony: Okay, okay. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir eine neue kaufe? Dann müsstest du keine Poptart-Fabrik in die Luft jagen.  
Thor: BITTE, BRUDER! ICH KANN SIE WIEDER FÜR DICH ZUSAMMENKLEBEN =D  
Loki: … Stark, kannnst du eine in Grün und Gold bekommen?  
Tony: Sicher, wenn du es so willst.  
Loki: Yay!  
Thor: YAY!  
Loki: HALT DEN MUND, THOR  
Thor: :(  
Loki: Nicht weinen, Thor.  
Thor: :'( [SIE AUF DIE TRÄNE, BRUDER]  
Loki: Ugh … Hey Thor, willst du etwas cooles sehen?  
Thor: (ICH WEINE IMMER NOCH, BRUDER.) Ja …  
Loki: [=] Poptart.  
Thor: :O POPTART! :D :D :D MACH ES NOCH MAL!  
Loki: [=]  
Thor: ICH LIEBE ES! =D =D  
Loki: [=]  
Thor: Jetzt bin ich so glücklich!  
Loki: Gut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIES IST KEIN FROSTIRON, KÖNNTE ABER SO GELESEN WERDEN.  
> (Weitere Anmerkung: Trotz der Reaktion der Avengers in **DIESER** FF, ist das kein Grund, ebenfalls so zu reagieren! Homosexualität ist ganz genauso normal, wie Heterosexualität, und hat akzeptiert zu werden! Auch habe weder ich (die Übersetzerin) noch die Originalautorin etwas gegen solche Beziehungen. Danke!)

**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Clint ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Steve ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Hallo, mein Liebling.  
Clint: Du redest besser nicht mit mir.  
Steve: Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut, Clint.  
Thor: HALLO TONY  
Tony: … Hallo Leute. Komm schon, Schatz. Wir können das nicht ewig vor ihnen verstecken.  
Loki: Ich glaube, du hast recht, Liebling.  
Thor: LOKI! DAS IST UNAKZEPTABEL.  
Steve: … jetzt fühle ich mich unwohl. =(  
Clint: Okay … Was? Wie … Was?  
Tony: Ja, ich und Lokes gehen zusammen aus. Gib mir einen virtuellen Kuss, Süßer. =*  
Loki: Warum sollte ich das tun, wenn ich dir auch im echten Leben einen geben könnte?  
Tony: Touché.  
Thor: LOKI. WAS HABE ICH DIR ÜBER MÄNNER GESAGT?  
Loki: Ich mache, was ich will.  
Clint: Leute, ich glaube Steve geht es nicht so gut …  
Steve: Nein, nein. Ich bin okay. Wirklich. Total okay. Total okay. Ich muss nur … weg.

**_Steve hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Clint: Ich glaube er übergibt sich gerade in die Toilette.  
Loki: Warum? Ist Liebe nicht herrlich, egal in welcher Form?  
Clint: Nein. Nein. Einfach … Nein.  
Tony: Ich habe einige Modifikationen an meinem Anzug vorgenommen, Loki. Möchtest du kommen, und ihn dir ansehen?  
Loki: Natürlich. Du wirst ihn für mich modellieren müssen. Und dann kann ich dir dabei helfen, ihn auszuziehen. ;)  
Tony: Ich denke, damit kann ich leben. ;)  
Thor: NEEEEEIN, BRUUUDEEEER, DU HAST BEREITS GENUG KINDER  
Loki: Ja, aber man kann immer mehr gebrauchen.  
Thor: *beunruhigt*  
Clint: Also … ihr beide seid gay. Und geht miteinander.  
Tony: Wie könnte es anders sein? Er ist so unwiderstehlich.  
Loki: Oh, da bin ich, nicht wahr? Lass uns sehen, wie unwiderstehlich ich sein kann.  
Thor: ICH MUSS JETZT GEHEN.

**_Thor hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Clint: … Thor und Steve sind jetzt Toilettenkumpel.  
Loki: Ich sehe ihr Problem nicht. Tust du es, mein Engel?  
Tony: Ich, tue ich nicht. Und nebenbei: Kannst du heute Nacht deinen Helm tragen?  
Loki: Nur wenn du kniest. ;)  
Clint: OKAY. JETZT WERDE ICH GEHEN UND STEVE UNND THOR GESELLSCHAFT LEISTEN.

**_Clint hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Loki: …  
Tony: …  
Loki: Das war zum Totlachen.  
Tony: Das war es, nicht wahr?  
Loki: … wir werden das nie wieder tun.  
Tony: … einverstanden. Es war entsetzlich.  
Loki: … wir sollten ihnen das auf jeden Fall erneut antun.  
Tony: Ja. Ja, das sollten wir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So … Fake-Frostiron Part zwei!
> 
> (Erneut: Gegen Homosexualität ist trotz der Reaktion der Avengers in **DIESER FF** nichts einzuwenden!)

**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Natasha ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Fury ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Tony: Hey, Leute! Wilkommen!  
Natasha: Tony, ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir hier sind. Warum können wir nicht einfach persönlich miteinander reden?  
Tony: Weil Augenklappe dann nicht in der Lage wäre, mit uns zu reden.  
Fury: Ich bin dabei, rüber zu kommen, um dich zu ver-  
Tony: Beruhige dich, ich versuche nicht, dich zu stören. =)  
Fury: Du lügender Sohn eine-

**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Loki: Hallo, Liebling.  
Tony: Hallo, Romeo. =)  
Loki: Wie geht es dir, Liebling?  
Tony: Wundervoll. Du wirst nicht glauben, wo ich uns einen Platz zum Essen reserviert habe.  
Loki: Ohhh! Sag es mir!  
Tony: Apexis.  
Loki: Oh, Tony!  
Tony: Das ist der Grund, aus dem du mich liebst. ;)  
Loki: Wie kann ich dir nur dafür danken?  
Tony: Ich habe ein paar Ideen. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir nach dem Essen dankst?  
Loki: Ich werde die Sekunden zählen, Babe.  
Fury: Tony. Erklärung. JETZT!  
Tony: Braucht Liebe wirklich eine Erklärung?  
Fury: Diese hier braucht eine.  
Natasha: Sorry, Tony, aber diesmal stimme ich Nick zu.  
Tony: Es ist nur so schwer ihm zu widerstehen, mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, seinem schwarzen Haar, und er ist so groß.  
Natasha: Tony … Das … das ist einfach nicht richtig …  
Tony: Aww, warum nicht? Lasst mich euch sagen, dass wenn er einen festhält, dann sind eure Knie einfach so-  
Fury: DAS REICHT, TONY!  
Tony: Nein, tut es nicht. Ich könnte Tage so weiter machen.  
Loki: Oh Stark, du bist so schmeichelnd!  
Tony: Möchtest du sehen, wie schmeichelhaft ich sein kann?  
Loki: Ich würde es lieben, mein Schatz.  
Tony: Dein Wunsch ist mir befehl.  
Fury: ICH WERDE RÜBERKOMMEN, UND ICH SCHWÖRE EUCH, WENN ICH EUCH AUFEINANDER FINDEN WERDE, WERDE ICH EUCH BEIDE TÖTEN!  
Tony: Wir müssen nicht aufeinander sein. Es gibt viele andere Wege.  
Loki: In der Tat.  
Fury: ES INTERESSIERT MICH EINEN (piependes Piepen)! ICH WERDE EUCH TÖTEN WENN IHR AUCH NUR FÜNF (Piepen) FUSS VONEINANDER ENTFERNT SEID!  
Loki: Schlussendlich werden wir gemeinsam sterben.  
Tony: Ich könnte mir nicht mehr wünschen.  
Natasha: Okay, Leute? Meint ihr das gerade wirklich ernst?  
Tony: Ja.  
Loki: Oh, ja.  
Natasha: Okay … ich muss mal eben … sterben … oder so …

**_Natasha hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Tony: Wenn Fury jetzt auch gehen würde, wären wir ganz alleine.  
Fury: ICH WERDE IN FÜNF MINUTEN IM TOWER SEIN, STARK.

**_Fury hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Tony: lol  
Loki: lol  
Tony: Das ist so verkorkst  
Loki: Aber es ist so lustig xD  
Tony: In der Tat.  
Loki: … Hast du mich gerade zitiert?  
Tony: In der Tat.  
Loki: …  
Tony: …


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalautorin: Ich weiß, nicht mein bestes … Aber es war lustig zu schreiben :)

**_Clint ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Natasha ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Clint: Hallo, Nat.  
Natasha: Hallo, Clint.  
Clint: Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich später zu sehen.  
Natasha: Oh wirklich? Warum? ;)  
Clint: Ich denke du weißt warum ;)  
Natasha: Nun, vielleicht solltest du es mir sagen ;)

**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Clint: Ich möchte deine (zensiert) mit meinem (zensiert) berühren und ich möchte deinen (zensiert) so hart (zensiert) dass du (zensiert) ;)  
Thor: D= Warum sagst du so etwas?! Ich habe keine (zensiert)!  
Clint: Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen, sondern mit Natasha.  
Thor: Natasha hat eine (zensiert)?!  
Clint: Ja. Warum sollte sie nicht?!  
Thor: Ich dachte Natasha wäre ein Mann.  
Clint: Warum denkst du das?  
Thor: Weil sie wie einer ausieht.  
Thor: … Warum möchtest du ihr (zensiert) mit deinem (zensieht) berühren? Wie solltest du das denn anstellen?  
Clint: Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass es funktioniert ;*  
Natasha: ;) Ich werde warten.

**_Natasha hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Thor: … Ich muss meine Augen mit Säure auswaschen.  
Clint: Warum?  
Thor: *weint*  
Clint: … Ich muss gehen.  
Thor: *sniff* Warum?  
Clint: Um zu Natasha zu gehen ;)  
Thor: Oh Nornnen …  
Clint: Man sieht sich, Thor ;)  
Thor: =(

**_Clint hat den Chat verlassen_ **  
**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Thor: Lokiiiii  
Loki: Was ist, Thor?  
Thor: Clint hat gesagt, dass er Natashas (zensiert) (zensiert) möchte!  
Loki: Und?  
Thor: … Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?  
Loki: Nein.  
Thor: Oh … Ist das … normal?  
Loki: Ja. Menschen machen es täglich.  
Thor: O.O  
Loki: Du kannst Videos im Internet finden.  
Thor: Das Gew Gel benutzen?  
Loki: … Es heißt Google, und ja.  
Thor: …  
Loki: …  
Thor: …  
Loki: …  
Thor: Warum machen Mensch-  
Loki: Ich werde nicht 'das Gespräch' mir dir führen, Thor.  
Thor: Aber-  
Loki: Du bist 1350 Jahre alt, Thor. Finde es selbst raus.

**_Loki hat den Chat verlassen_ **

Thor: Zeit um Gew Gel zu nutzen ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAKE FROSTIRON!  
> (Und außerdem das letzte Kapitel. Danke für's Lesen, ich hoffe ihr hattet auch ein wenig Spaß.)

**_Thor ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Loki ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **  
**_Tony ist dem Chat beigetreten_ **

Thor: Hallo, Freunde.  
Loki: Hallo, Tony.  
Tony: Hallo, Lokes.  
Loki: Netter Spitzname *errötet*  
Tony: Also magst du ihn? =*  
Loki: Ja. Tue ich.  
Thor: Neeeeein! Ich dachte wir haben das hinter uns gelassen DX  
Loki: …  
Tony: …  
Loki: Sag mir, Liebling, was hast du an?  
Tony: Nichts. ;)  
Loki: Lügst du mich an? ;)  
Tony: Selbstverständlich nicht. ;)  
Loki: Nun, Ich sollte besser zu dir kommen und prüfen, ob du wirklich nicht lügst. ;)  
Tony: Was, wenn ich es tue? ;)  
Loki: Das würde die Dinge nur interessanter machen ;)  
Tony: Oh. Bekomme ich eine Strafe?  
Loki: Natürlich ;)  
Thor: Bitte, stopp …  
Tony: Oh, Thor, möchtest du auch mitmachen? Drei ist immer besser als einer ;)  
Thor: O.O  
Loki: Oh, ja. Thor, hast du immer noch diese Lederhandschuhe? ;)  
Thor: … Neeeeein?  
Loki: Ich schon ;)  
Thor: Nein, nein … Ich … ich möchte nicht kommen …  
Tony: In Ordnung. Dann werden wir ohne dich 'kommen' ;D  
Loki: Sehr intelligent, Babe ;)  
Tony: Das ist meine Spezialität ;)  
Thor: Ich denke ich muss gehen um … etwas zu tun.  
Loki: Oh, wirklich?  
Thor: Ja. Genau jetzt.  
Loki: Ist gut. Wir sehen uns später.  
Thor: …

**_Thor hat den Chat verlassen_ **


End file.
